As Long As You Stand By Me
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: It took all of half an hour for Blaine to fall back into Sebastian's trap. Though, maybe it's not a trap anymore. Sebastian said he's changed, but is it true? Blaine would like to think so. The only thing is, if Sebastian has changed, what does that mean for him and Blaine? Blaine's not ready to let his guard down again, but for Sebastian, it seems to be okay. Phone Call, One-Shot


Blaine's not entirely sure what was going to happen when Sebastian called him the night that they took the trophy back. Maybe he would yell or try to use him again. But for some reason, Blaine knew Sebastian wouldn't. He wants to think that Sebastian had turned a new leaf, but it's still hard when he sees that sly grin and glowing eyes.

Still, Blaine smiles when Sebastian chuckles instead of a proper hello. _"You're a dork, you know that?" _he's not mocking Blaine, just a light hearted tease. The sound of Sebastian's laugh sends a warm feeling through Blaine that he tries to swallow down. It should not do that to him after everything; it never should have, really.  
_  
_"Why because I ran across the quad in tights and a cape?" Blaine plays with the hem of his bed sheet. He's sitting along the head board, the TV muted in front of him, with one elbow propping him up. He's watching Stand By Me, one of his favorite movies. He once told Kurt about it, and Kurt said that it had hidden slash in it between Chris and Gordy. Now that's all Blaine can think about, which sucks, because they're like eleven.  
_  
"Yes, exactly." _There's still a bell like quality to Sebastian's voice that makes Blaine smile a little. He looks up at the screen at his favorite part of the movie: _I don't shut up, I grew up. And when I see you, I throw up; aghh. _When Blaine was little, he'd say that every time Cooper told him to shut up and leave him alone. He'd had it tattooed on him if it wasn't such a immature, unpleasant thought. Throw up written on your skin forever? Rather not.  
_  
_"Then I like being a dork." That sentence seemed to fit with both their conversation and the quote. If only Sebastian knew.  
_  
"Don't worry…I thought it was cute." _Blaine's not sure how to respond to that. He was never sure how to react to Sebastian's flirtations. He had Kurt, so he knew it wasn't right. But now he doesn't have Kurt, and he's single and technically there is no harm in a few words that make him blush like crazy. But it's Sebastian and there's this part of Blaine that knows not to cross that point with him. So instead of responding, not pushing Seb away or leading him on, Blaine stays silent. Sebastian doesn't seem to mind.

It's comforting almost, Sebastian's breathing. It makes Blaine remember that he doesn't have to have this weight on him all the time. That sometimes he can just breathe easily.

Sebastian's the one who breaks the silence. _"Blaine, are you ever coming back?"_

He had been so close to doing so. His locker half packed up, his mind already back in the halls of another school. The faces were the same, mostly, but the vibe was different. Blaine knows that if Sam hadn't convinced him to stay, Blaine would regret going to Dalton. It just wasn't the same. "Dalton isn't for me anymore. It all seems so different since I've left."

"_I suppose that was my fault."  
_"Not entirely."__

"I threw rock salt at you, almost blinded you and blackmailed your friends. I was doing everything people come to Dalton to get away from." Blaine can't help the shiver that goes down his back when Sebastian says this; he can hear the guilt, the regret, but Blaine can't help thinking that Sebastian wouldn't turn down the chance to do it again if it meant winning.  
_  
_"Well when you put it like that…have you really changed?" Blaine hears Sebastian sigh followed by some ruffling noise. Though Blaine usually tries not to think about Seb like this, he knows Sebastian just lied down in bed. Blaine swallows hard and tries focusing on the silent movie in front of him instead of picturing Sebastian like that.

"_I'm trying to."  
_"You're not going to get very far with Hunter on your tail," Instead of scuffing like Blaine thought he would, Sebastian stays quite. Maybe he doesn't like Hunter that much either. "To be honest he's one of the reasons I won't come back. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction and come back just because he sees me as a game piece."  
_  
"We don't all see you like that," 'we,' _Blaine bites his lip at that. We, meaning Sebastian included. We, including the guy who people thought wanted nothing from Blaine but in his colorful skinny pants; Kurt's words, not his. "_Jeff freaked when he found out you were stopping by. Nick had to give him a paper bag."_

A smile spread on Blaine's lips, picturing Jeff rocking back and forth. It's a fib, he knows it, but it's still entertaining. "You're lying."_  
"But it made you feel better, right?"_

"_Yeah, I guess so." _Sebastian's laugh is the only sound in the room. It seems to make it glow, but Blaine blames it on the television.  
_  
"So, not a Hunter fan?"  
_"Can you honestly say you are? You guys seem like two villains from a cheesy eighties movie," Blaine hears Sebastian suck in his breath before chuckling. It's not evil at all; in fact, it's incredibly dorky and adorable. Blaine blushes.

"_Gee, thanks."  
_"You're better than him, Sebastian."_ Where the hell did that come from? _Blaine doesn't take it back though. He's never admitted to thinking that before, though he knows its true.  
_  
"Do you really believe that? Because not a week ago, you said you should have known that I was behind the trophy being stolen."  
_"Only because I'm so used to that side of you."_  
"The dark side." _Blaine laughs.  
_  
"To be corny, yes. But seriously, you are better than Hunter. You don't need to play games with people to get what you want." _There's a pause, and Blaine swears he knows what's coming but he tries to give Sebastian the advantage of the doubt.

"_If I hadn't played games with you…would I have a chance now?" _With all honesty, Blaine's only pictured himself with three people before. Seriously that is, not including all his young celebrity crushes. Those were an entirely different story. Blaine's only seen himself with Jeremiah, which seems foolish now, Kurt, which hurts to remember, and if Blaine would just admit it, Sebastian. He's pictured what it would be like to be with Sebastian; dating, hand in hand, kissing. It's different than Kurt or Jeremiah. Whether it's better, Blaine's afraid to find out.

"You say that like you've ruined it."_  
"Haven't I?" _Yes, of course he has, Blaine tries yelling at himself, but he says something completely different. Something that leaves the doors open for…them. _  
_  
"I-I don't know."

"_Relax, Killer. I know not to mess with the forces of what is Klaine." _There's a smile in his voice, Blaine knows it. Sebastian surrendering just seemed so wrong that Blaine can't smile back, even at the mention of Kurt.

"Well that's over now."Blaine's sigh gives everything away. Sebastian can see straight through that.  
_  
"Not to you it isn't." _Damn him, Blaine huffs.

Sebastian is the last person Blaine thought he'd open up to, but he does it anyways. "I want to move on. I do…but it's too hard to."  
_  
"I could help."  
_"Seb…"Blaine turns red; not because of what he thinks Sebastian is implying, but because it's the first time in a while that Blaine's called Sebastian just plain ol' 'Seb.' It's friendly, comfortable. Something Blaine never expected to feel around the other boy.  
_  
"I'm not trying to seduce you, Blaine," _Sebastian laughs before being serious, "_We should just hang out. As friends…let me prove that I've changed."_

He's trying. Blaine knows Sebastian is trying. What kind of person would Blaine be to deny him that chance, when all along he's been telling Sebastian he's better than that? Plus, Blaine secretly wants to be around Sebastian more now that he's seen him again. "Oh, okay."__

"Yeah?" Sebastian honestly sounds surprised; shocked, even. It makes Blaine smile.  
_  
_"Yeah," Blaine grins. He looks up at the movie to see the four boys walking down the rail road. "Hey, Sebastian? How do you know if a Frenchman has been in your backyard?" Blaine expects some remark about Sebastian's French pride, or teasing Blaine for being juvenile. But instead…

"_Your garbage cans are empty and your dog's pregnant."_ Blaine blinks. Before he knows it, a goofy smile is across his face. He knew there was a way for them to be friends. _"Goodnight, Blaine Anderson."_

"'Night, Sebastian Smythe."

It's the first time in weeks that Blaine falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N: HE'S BACK, BABY! SEBASTIAN IS OFFICALLY BACK! I almost died and I'm sure when they sing 1D next week that I'll need to be hospitalized. But for serious, Grant, babe, the hair…no. Movie's over, time for a trim. I love him all the same though. **

**Oh, I don't own Glee, or the characters, or Stand By Me, though I love that movie like crazy. The book is okay, but all the feels are in the movie. **


End file.
